Una luz en mi vida
by jathan-215867799
Summary: Carly y Gibby son de mundos muy diferentes pero por causas de la vida ellos se encuentran...¿Podrán enamorarse los polos opuestos? Lean aqui...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Feliz día de San Valentín! ¡Retrasado! Bueno aquí les traigo una historia cibby pero es no sé ¿Diferente? Pues no sé, otra cosa rápida "**xAshley G" **Gracias por tu review, y no claro que no me ofendí, se tomar la critica con madurez y entiendo que no te haya gustado que las cosas fueran tan rápido pero esa semana no tenía mucho tiempo u.u y pues Lo siento...Lean**

Carly P.o.v

Odiaba a ese señor que se hacía llamar mi padre... yo trabajaba en pocas palabras como "puta", aunque bueno, no precisamente, ya que yo era virgen, aun...

-Hola hija-Dijo mi madre vomitando

-¿Mama? ¿Estas bien?-Dije preocupada, así es, mi padre me obligaba a bailar en burdeles por mi mama

-Si hija, no te preocupes-Dijo ella sonriéndome tristemente

-¿Segura?-Pregunte muy preocupada

-No te preocupes-Volvió a decir ella

-Ya me voy-Dije suspirando, no me gustaba dejarla sola

-Dile a tu padre que no te gusta trabajar ahí-Me dijo mi mama, era tan linda

-No puedo-Le dije

-Si puedes-Dijo ella

-Ya me voy mama-Dije agarrando mi bolsa

-Te amo-Dijo ella besándome la mejilla

-Yo también te amo-Le dije

Estaba caminando en la calle cuando tropecé con un castaño

-Disculpa-Dijo el castaño desconocido

-Discúlpame tu a mi-Dije avergonzada

-No tengo de que disculparte-Dijo el tiernamente

-Oye se te callo un folder-Dije recogiéndolo torpemente, pero se me callo una foto de él con una chica rubia

-Oh no te preocupes-Dijo el olvidándose de la foto

-Disculpa, se te callo una foto-Dije recogiéndola

-Ahh, Gracias esta foto es muy importante para mí, es mi novia y esta foto es cuando cumplimos 6 meses-Dijo el

-¿6 meses?-Pregunte sorprendida

-Sí, me ha aguantado mucho ¿no?-Dijo el graciosamente

-Jaja, eso creo-Dije sonriendo

-¿Tienes novio?-Cuando el pregunto eso yo solo baje la cabeza

-Mi padre no lo aprueba-Dije tristemente

-Lo siento-Dijo el disculpándose

-No tienes porque-Dije sonriendo, cuando el teléfono de él sonó

-Disculpa, me tengo que ir, ojala algún día podamos vernos de nuevo-Dijo el yéndose de ahí

-Y devuelta a mi vida-Dije en voz alta marchándome de ahí

Llegue a donde mi padre me tiene acorralada y me arregle como normalmente lo hacía cuando llego Miriam, una amiga que está ahí por sus 2 bebes

-Carly-Dijo ella preocupada acercándose a mi

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte un poco confundida

-Tu madre-Dijo ella nerviosa

-¿Mi madre? ¿Qué paso?-Dije totalmente alterada

-Tu madre murió-Dijo Miriam, en ese momento mi mundo se derrumbo

-¿Cómo?-Dije sollozando

-Estaba respirando muy agitadamente, tu padre la llevo al hospital pero fue demasiado tarde-Dijo Miriam

-No, No, ¿Por qué mi madre? NO-Dije enojada con la vida y con todos

-Tranquila, al menos ya está descansando-Dijo Miriam triste

-TU NO LO ENTIENDES, ELLA ERA LA UNICA QUE ME QUERIA-Grite fuertemente y me tire al suelo

-Carly no es cierto tu padre..-Trato de decir pero la interrumpí

-¿Mi padre?-Dije riéndome amargamente- ¿Mi padre? Ni si quiera tiene un cariño por mi-Dije llorando

-Tranquila-Dijo ella

-¿Tranquila? Se murió mi mama y me pides que este tranquila-Dije amargamente

-Perdón-Dijo Miriam, sabía que le dolía que le hablara así pero se murió mi mama

-¿Dónde está?-Pedí sin rodeos

-En el hospital "Santa Mónica"-Dijo ella

-Voy para allá-Dije agarrando mi bolsa

-¿Te llevo?-Dijo ella con preocupación

-No, gracias-Le dije secamente

-¿A dónde vas?-Dijo mi padre llegando cuando iba a salir

-Voy a ver a mi madre-Dije secamente

-¿Esa **** vieja? Ella ya no me estorbara para los negocios que tengo para ti bebe-Dijo él cínicamente

-MI MADRE NO ERA UNA **** VIEJA-Dije gritando

-Te me vas callando-Dijo mi padre exigiéndome

-Tu a mi no me exiges nada-Le dije enojada

-Mira niñita, a mi no me hablas así, yo soy tu padre-Dijo el

-YO ME VOY-Dije enojada

-¿Te vas? ¿A dónde? Por favor acéptalo no hallaras un lugar mejor-Dijo el

-Aun así me iré-Dije segura

-Eres menor de edad, tienes 15 años, no te puedes ir-Dijo el cínicamente

Yo en ese momento me sentía tan impotente de no poderle decir nada a ese hombre, tenía que aguantarlo 3 años completos, como odio a ese hombre y lo odiare siempre...

-Lo siento chiquita-Dijo sonriendo cínicamente

-Me voy a cambiar-Dije enojada y llorando

-¿Cómo estas?-Dijo Miriam preocupada

-Mal-Le dije sentándome y poniéndome a llorar

-Tranquila pequeña-Dijo Miriam abrazándome

-No puedo-Dije llorando

-Tu madre no hubiera querido que lloraras-Dijo Miriam

-¿Sabes? No llorare, solo por ella, podre sobrevivir en este mundo de mierda-Dije enojada

-Así se habla pequeña-Dijo Miriam-¿Te maquillo?-Pregunto

-Por favor-Dije sentándome

-Bien, quedaras hermosa-Dijo Miriam empezándome a maquillar

-Ya no quiero esto-Dije seria

-Créeme nadie quiere esto-Dijo ella maquillándome

-Lo sé ¿Por qué me toco un padre así?-Dije suspirando

-El no te merece-Dijo ella con seguridad

-Ojala el hubiera muerto y no mi mama-Dije con tristeza

-Tu mama ya es un ángel, te aseguro que te cuidara-Dijo ella acariciando mi mejilla con dulzura

-¿Sabes? Eres mi mejor amiga-Dije con sinceridad

-Y tú la mía-Dijo ella sonriendo

-Crees que haya hombres como la otra vez-Dije con un poco de temor

-Espero que no-Dijo ella abrazándome

-¿Terminaste?-Dije suspirando

-Si-Dijo ella

-Me cambiare-Ella solo asintió

Cuando salí a bailar vi como un hombre me miraba mucho y no lo niego eso me espanto, pero lo que más me espanto era que fuera con mi padre, yo solo seguí con lo mío

-Hey niña-Dijo mi padre

-¿Qué?-Pregunte sin interés

-Mire ella es Carly-Dijo mi padre señalándome, oh no, estaba con ese señor

-Es hermosa-Dijo mirándome fijamente

-¿Quién es usted?-Pregunte enojada

-Ja!-Dijo el hombre-Me llamo Mario Benson-Dijo el hombre sonriendo

-¿Qué quiere?-Volví a preguntar

-Yo nada-Dijo el sonriendo

-Te vas a ir con el-Dijo mi padre

-¿Qué?-Dije con temor

-Sus 2 hijos tienen que hacerse hombres-Dijo mi padre sonriendo cínicamente

-Necesitamos hablar-Le dije enojada jalándolo a un rincón

-¿Sucede algo pequeña?-Pregunto el cínicamente

-Dijiste que nunca me venderías-Dije llorando

-Me ofreció 1 millón de dólares por un fin de semana-Dijo riendo, como lo odiaba

-¿Un millón?-Dije sorprendida

-Si, verdad que es sorprendente-Dijo el

-Cállate-Le dije enojada

-Tranquila princesita-Dijo "mi padre"

-¿Qué me pongo?-Dije resignada

-Jaja-Rio él entre dientes-Como si la fueras a necesitar-Dijo, como me da asco

-Me voy-Dije yéndome con el señor

-¿Nos vamos?-Lo oí preguntar

-Claro-Dije yo de mala gana

Subimos a una limosina, yo con miedo a poder ensuciarla, estaba todo en silencio cuando "Mario" se dispuso a hablar

-Entonces...¿El es tu papa?-Pregunto el

-Si-Dije simplemente

-Oh-Dijo el sorprendido

-¿Cómo son sus hijos?-Pregunte un poco tímida

-Ya lo verás-Dijo el sonriendo-Llegamos...

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pésimo? Déjenmelo saber en un review,y De nuevo Feliz día de San Valentín atrasado...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamons de Rihanna :´( Estoy muy feliz, verán mañana es mi cumpleaños! =D 10 de Marzo =D *Aplausos* Oh gracias =D Sin más aquí está el cap. Oh se me olvidaba denle like a mi pagina de Facebook Seddie everyday, Just Seddie ._./ =D**

Mario P.o.v Cuando vi a la muchacha me dio un poco de pena, pensé que el señor era su tío o no era su familiar pero cuando me dijo que era su padre me sorprendí demasiado pero aun así no me detuve, mis hijos debían saber que se siente estar con una mujer, o varias, sabía que Paula, mi esposa, se iba a enojar demasiado, pero no iba a permitir que mis hijos se volvieran nenitas y solo con una sola mujer

-Llegamos-Le dije serio

-De acuerdo-Se notaba por el tono de voz que estaba nerviosa

-No estés nerviosa-Le dije, cuando entramos vi que Paula no estaba, gracias a Dios

-¿Dónde es?-Pregunto nerviosa

-Arriba, espera deja ver si están-Dije subiendo las escaleras

-¿Chicos?-Dije abriendo la puerta, hay no, estaban con su amigo Freddie, ya que

-Mande papa-Dijo Bra

d -Les traigo una sorpresa-Dije sonriendo

-¿Pastel?-Dijo mi hijo más chico Gibby

-No-Dije confundido

-Ah-Dijo decepcionado

-Bien sube-Le dije a la chica

-Si-Dijo ella

-Los dejo-Dije marchándome a mi oficina

Gibby P.o.v Wow que linda chica pero Freddie la mira muy extrañado como si ya la conociera

-Espera-Dije reaccionando

-Tu eres una chica mala-Dijo mi hermano mayor, no podía decir la palabra "puta"

-¿Tu?-Pregunto mi amigo castaño

-Ahh yo...-Trataba de decir nerviosa

-Hola chicos-Dijo Sam, nuestra mejor amiga y novia de mi castaño amigo

-Hola Sam-Dijo Brad asqueado, a él le caían mal ese tipo de chicas, como Carly

-Hola ¿tu eres?-Pregunto nuestra rubia favorita

-Mi nombre es Carly-Dijo ella un poco seria y avergonzada

-Ya escuchaste mi nombre, creo, Me llamo Sam-Dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Quieren ir al centro?-Dijo Brad para tratar de librarse de Carly, pero yo ya conocía a Sam

-Claro pero que Carly valla-Dijo ella sonriendo

-Bien-Dijo Brad resignado

-Vamos-Dijo Freddie mirando todavía extraño a Carly

-Freddie espera-Dije en mi mismo lugar

-¿Qué?-Dijo el quedándose solo conmigo

-Conoces a Carly-Afirme

-Pues si-Dijo un poco confundido

-¿De dónde?-Dije con temor pues Sam era como mi hermana

-De la calle-¿Cómo que de la calle?

-¿Cómo que de la calle?-Pregunte

-Hoy choque con ella pero nada más, aparte se veía una chica normal-Dijo el extrañado

-Y lo es, no porque trabaje en eso es un bicho raro-Dije un poco molesto

-Mejor ya vamos-Dijo el

-Bien-Dije todavía un poco molesto

**¡CORTO! JAJAJA LO SÉ PERO XQ GIBBY SE MOLESTO CON FREDDIE? GIBBY ESTA CELOSO? REVIEWSSSSS =D**


End file.
